Indiana Jones and the Librarian
by seeleybaby
Summary: Angela gets puckish for Halloween.


"**Oh yeah" Angela grinned and leaned back against her couch. "James Bond is SO hot."**

**Brennan shrugged a shoulder and used the remote to turn off the TV. "I don't see how you can say that **_**James Bond**_** is hot. James Bond is the character. He's portrayed by various actors who may or may not have very attractive physical qualities, but in the end, Bond is just an image…  
**

"**Gonna stop you, sweetie" Angela stood and picked up the empty wine bottle. "And I'm going to get some more wine. Because you are NOT drunk enough!"**

"**How drunk is enough?" Brennan called after her.**

"**Drunk enough to admit that a character can be hot."**

**Brennan shook her head. "Angela, that's an impossibility…and highly improbable."**

"**Mmhmm…" Angela just smiled and handed her another full glass. "We'll just see about that…"**

**--b&b--**

"**Indiana Jones…." Brennan slurred two hours and four shots later. "He's so smart…and…" Brennan closed her eyes and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "He has that amazing smile…" she giggled. "Indiana Jones is SOOO fine."**

**Angela laughed and pulled down the notebook she'd left by her bedside and wrote down the name, hoping she'd remember the reason later.**

"**Booth loves librarians…" Brennan slurred, and Angela squinted at her. **

"**What?"**

**Brennan lolled to her stomach and crossed her feet in the air. "He told me" She rolled back over, but too far and fell off the couch.**

"**Brennan!' Angela got up to help her but was laughing too hard and fell down beside her. "Tell me" she demanded.**

**Brennan shook her head. "I don't remember…" She sat up suddenly, then looked down at her friend. "Nope…I still don't remember"**

**They both laughed again and Angela poured another shot. "To Indiana Jones"**

"**Hmmm….yes…." Brennan tossed it back quick and hugged her pillow really tight. "**_**Indiana Jones**_**."**

**--b&b—**

**A week before Halloween, Angela made a surprise visit to Booth's office at the FBI building.**

"**Hello, Booth" she smiled slyly as she entered.**

"**Hey, Angela" he smiled back and motioned for the chair across from him. "Everything okay? Where's Bones?"**

**Angela pretended to look out the window, but kept her peripherals on Booth. "She's at the library"**

**His head snapped up, and she saw his throat work against his skin as he swallowed. "The library, hmmm?"**

"**Yes" Angela turned casually, "but that's not important." She had a seat then. "What IS important is that I'm here to collect on a debt."**

**Booth sat back and tilted his head to the side. "A debt? I don't owe you any money."**

**Angela held up her hands. "True, true…but…do you remember last summer, when I created that virtual Stanley Cup game on the Angelator, with you shooting the winning goal, and you said, quote, 'I owe you one, Ange.' Do you remember that?"**

**Booth swallowed again. He for sure remembered the game, but couldn't quite place the promise made afterward.**

"**Relax, Booth. I'm not going to make you work all day in your boxers…although…"**

**She laughed at the stricken look on Booth's face.**

"**You're kind of worrying me, Ange."**

"**Well, I'll make it easy on you Booth. We're having a Halloween party next week, and I want you to dress up as Indiana Jones."**

"**Indiana Jones?"**

**Angela nodded. "Yes. For the party."**

"**With the…whip and everything?"**

"**Yes, Booth…everything."**

**Booth considered it and shrugged. "Okay…sure. That seems reasonable enough. Is there any special reason why you want me to dress up like him?"**

**Angela shook her head and stood. "Nope, no special reason."**

**Booth watched as she walked away. He was pretty sure there was a reason, but he did owe her a favor, and this one seemed pretty tame, so he supposed he should go ahead and cash in. But where in the heck was he going to get a whip on short notice?**

**--b&b—**

"**So, Brennan…" Angela grinned from her office doorway. "Halloween party, tomorrow night."**

"**I'm aware of that, Angela."**

"**I'm going as a milkmaid." Angela sat on the couch. "Very innocent and pure."**

**Brennan raised her eyebrows. "In theory"**

**Angela laughed. "Ah yes, you know me."**

**Brennan chuckled. "It sounds nice, though."**

"**What are you going as, Bren?"**

**Brennan shrugged, "I don't know. Is there a theme? Like superheroes or anything?"**

**Angela shook her head. "No, I don't think so, but we could probably think of something innocent and pure for you, too" Oh, this was too perfect.**

"**Like what, a baby?"**

"**Uh…maybe not THAT innocent…I was thinking more along the lines of a teacher."**

"**I already am a teacher." Brennan interrupted.**

**Angela sighed. "Oh yeah. True, true" she pursed her lips. "That kind of stinks, because that could have been a good one. You could go as a nun."**

**Brennan laughed. "I don't think Booth would think that was very funny."**

"**Ah, yes. Booth would probably have to go to confession for that."**

"**Why would he have to do that, Ange? He wouldn't be the one profaning the sacredness of that position."**

**Angela shook her head. "I don't even know how to answer that. But just to be safe, yeah, let's stay away from the whole nun thing" bent over to pick up her purse. "Or Catholic school girl."**

"**What's that?" Brennan asked.**

"**Oh, nothing…but…" Angela snapped her fingers. "What about a librarian?"**

**Brennan visibly flinched, then pulled her lower lip inside her mouth. "A librarian?"**

"**Yeah!" Angela clapped. "Oh, it's so perfect. We can put your hair up in a severe little bun, get you a cute little pencil skirt. I'm sure you've got a stack of books you can carry around with you." Angela narrowed her eyes. "Although I suppose we'd have to find you a pair of glasses to wear."**

"**Actually…I have a pair that might work." Brennan suggested**

"**Really…" Angela's eyebrows rose. "I didn't know you wore glasses"**

"**I don't, Ange" Brennan paused, then subconsciously reached up to pat her hair. "But they are left over from that case with the body in the oven. I borrowed them from one of the passengers on the plane, and she was so honored that I'd used them that she let me have them. I don't think I got rid of them."**

**Angela hid a grin. She just bet she hadn't gotten rid of those glasses. Oh this was just too, too perfect. "It's perfect. So, we'll see you tomorrow night, then?"**

"**Yes, I'll see you tomorrow night."**

**--b&b—**

**At 8pm on Saturday night, Booth stood in front of his mirror at him, wondering whether it really made sense for him to have his shirt unbuttoned quite that far.**

**But, as he looked over the photo Angela had faxed to him, he had to admit that old Indy did in fact have this much of his chest showing.**

**Booth hooked the whip to his side and put on the hat, then looked in the mirror again. "Not bad."**

**Brennan frowned as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Angela had said it was perfect, but now she was afraid it didn't exactly look like a costume. She just looked like someone who didn't know how to dress for a party. Brennan put the glasses on to see if they would help any, but that didn't seem to make much difference. Reaching up to pull out the pins from her hair, she shook it loose, then froze.**

**A deep shiver ran through her body, and she realized the hair needed to go up again. She now understood exactly what Booth had been wanting on that plane.**

**Brennan pulled off the glasses and set them on her sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.**

**Just then her phone vibrated; she had a text from Angela. "Get your more brainy than normal butt over here!"**

**Brennan bit her lip, then pinned up her hair again, very tight and severe. She supposed it was too late to find another entire costume.**

**--b&b--**

**Booth arrived at the party and walked over to where Cam was standing in what looked like a NASA suit. "Ah, haven't given up the dream, eh, Camille?"**

**She smiled. "What can I say? I like big shiny things."**

**Booth raised his eyebrows. "Ookay…you're drunk" he laughed at her.**

**She just pressed a cup into his hand ."And you're not yet. Nice whip by the way."**

"**Thanks" Booth grinned wryly.**

**He took a sip of the punch and looked around, trying to find his partner. He guessed she'd be there as Wonder Woman, but so far, he hadn't seen her.**

**Deciding to go to the other room to look for her, he set down his cup and turned, running straight into an…Oh, mercy.**

**Brennan squinted to see who she'd accidentally… Oh. My. God.**

**And Booth and Brennan opened their mouths in unison.**

"**I am going to kill Angela"**

**--b&b--**

**They both spun away and hurried for safer corners of the room. Brennan found Angela first and pulled her into the hallway. "I can't believe you did this to me!'**

**Angela shook her head. "Did what?"**

**Brennan frowned. "Told Booth about my secret fantasy…of **_**Indiana Jones**_**" she hissed.**

"**I didn't tell him, Sweetie" Angela held up her hands. "I swear. I will admit that I encouraged him to think about wearing an Indy costume for the party, but your name never came up. I promise."**

**Brennan tapped her foot against the floor, then motioned down her body. "And this?"**

**Angela just shrugged a shoulder. "You're the one who wore it, and you're the one who knows all the details, so…I don't see how I have anything to be guilty of there."**

**Brennan stomped her foot, angry at herself, especially at the way her neck turned to try to catch a glimpse of Booth.**

**Angela laughed at her. "Come on, Brennan. Go for it. Go up to Booth and rap him on the fingers and tell him he needs to whisper or whatever his dealio is. Trust me. It will be good for you, for him, and for all of us to just see you two finally get it together!"**

"**Booth doesn't feel that way about me" Brennan frowned.**

"**Stop." Angela held up her hands ."You're not a liar. You're an idiot, but not a liar, so let's keep it that way, okay?" She turned and walked away.**

**Brennan's brow furrowed, but she walked back to the main room and let her eyes search for her partner. After a few moments, she saw him, and their gazes connected. **

**--b&b--**

**Booth felt like every molecule of air was suspended in transit as he saw his partner across the room. If this was his penance for trying that lame stunt on the airplane, he gladly accepted it. It would do him good to remember that Temperance Brennan never left questions unanswered, and as she walked his way, he only hoped he got a chance to ask a couple of questions of his own.**

**Brennan clutched the stack of books she'd brought with her. She was glad she'd worn her tallest heels as they put her almost exactly at eye level with Booth.**

**They stood there for a few moments, neither one saying anything. Brennan wasn't sure what her next move should be, but it was taken out of her hands when Booth's hand came up to her shoulder and ran down to cup her elbow.**

**Brennan shivered, and his eyes flared in response to her reaction.**

**Booth's lips parted and his hand clenched, and he pulled her with him through the crowd of people at the party. "Let's get out of here"**

**His words, combined with her fantasy character come to life caused Brennan to almost trip as she tried to keep up with him. Soon they were both practically running, they were walking to the parking lot so quickly.**

"**Wait" she stopped suddenly, and Booth turned, his eyes flashing.**

"**I…I don't think I can wait, Bones" his voice rasped, and Brennan felt her knees give a bit.**

"**Not…not stop," she swallowed. "Just…wait." She felt a flush move up her body under her primly buttoned shirt and cardigan. "Will you please…" Feeling shy all of a sudden, she looked to his hip, then back up again.**

**Booth's eyebrows rose, but he took five steps back. With a single motion, he pulled the whip from his hip and cracked it through the night air.**

**Then again.**

**Crack.**

**Again…**

**Crack.**

**Propelled by the reality of Booth in front of her, Brennan threw down the books she'd been holding and advanced. Booth tossed the whip to the ground as his hands captured her face, pulling her lips to his.**

**She gasped against his. "Booth…"**

**He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. "Oh, Bones"**

**For two people who'd arrived under the guise of costume, they were having no trouble identifying what they really wanted, and as their passion increased, Brennan wondered if she was going to make it out of this experience alive.**

**Booth pulled back from her, his exposed chest heaving in and out. "We need to go, Bones."**

**She nodded… "Follow me?"**

**His lips curled up in a grin so seductive, she almost promised to follow **_**him**_** anywhere he wanted to go, but she just turned and walked quickly to her car, getting in, and then driving, not stopping until she reached her apartment.**

**Not waiting for Booth, she entered her apartment, quickly checking in the mirror to make sure her outfit was still intact. Smiling slightly, she moved to her home office, and opened her top desk drawer, pulling out the small token her publisher had given her after her first book had come out.**

**--b&b--**

**Booth stood outside her apartment, wondering if he really had the guts to go through with this. But she'd asked him to follow her. He was just following orders. He could do that…**

**So, he reached up with his hand and knocked. Surprisingly, she opened the door with a frown on her face.**

"**Can I help you?"**

**Booth was taken aback for a moment, and as she cast a glance up and down his form, her frown increased. **

"**I'm sorry sir" she straightened her glasses on her nose. "But I'm afraid we don't allow weapons here in our library."**

_**Oh mother of mercy.**_

"**And quite frankly, you seem a little too casually dressed for this institution" her eyes raked over him again.**

**He shrugged a shoulder, then propped it against the doorframe. "Well, then I guess I should go. What does it matter? It's just an overdue book."**

**Booth watched as her jaw tightened, and he felt a small victory at the flash in her eyes.**

"**Very well, Mr. Booth" she turned and began walking away from him, "Follow me."**

**A few hours later, Booth felt a strange press against the skin of his hip, but when he tried to sit up, Brennan just pressed his shoulders back against the mattress. "Tsk Tsk, Mr. Booth" she smiled, "Am I going to have to show you AGAIN what happens when you don't obey the library's rules?**

**He pulled in a very satisfied sigh, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, now, that depends. You made me leave my weapon in the hallway, so I'm sort of at your mercy."**

**Brennan smiled against the side of his neck in pure feminine power as her slick stomach slid over his. "But you have **_**other**_** weapons."**

**Booth chuckled and tightened his fingers against the smooth skin of her back, trailing them down to the backs of her legs. "True…true" he kissed his way toward the center of her chest, then slid his hand down her arm till he found her hand, grasping the object from it.**

"**Booth!" she gasped and tried to sit up, but this time, he'd pinned her as he pulled a rubber stamp up in his hand.**

"**A stamp, Bones? How very librarian of you" he grinned, then turned it over.**

**His eyes widened, and he rolled over, then sat up quickly.**

**Brennan laughed at him, and sat behind him, as he bent over to see her work.**

"**See something wrong?" she teased.**

**He looked back at her and kissed her. "Property of Temperance Brennan." He tapped his chin. "No, I think that sounds about right."**

**Brennan kissed where he'd tapped his chin, then ran her fingers against the stamp she'd left on his hipbone before pushing him back down onto the mattress once again. "And we weren't too overdue with that, now were we?"**

**Booth's eyes twinkled as he looked up at her. "Maybe a little, but now we have plenty of time to pay our fines."**

**--the end****…****.**


End file.
